1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part mounting substrate, an electronic part, and a semiconductor device in which an electronic part is mounted on an electronic part mounting substrate.
This application is counterpart of Japanese patent application, Serial No. 34709/2004, filed Feb. 12, 2004, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a technique for radiating heat produced from an electronic part to the outside with high efficiency has heretofore been pursued in the field of an electrical apparatus.
Thus, a technique for providing a heat radiating part and a resin high in thermal conductivity on a chip has been known as the technique for heat radiation (see, for example, the following patent document 1).
There is also known a technique for providing a film for improving thermal emissivity on a chip or a substrate (see, for example, the following patent document 2).
Patent Document 1    Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 10-125834
Patent Document 2    Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 11-67998
However, the patent document 1 merely discloses that a material high in thermal conductivity is adopted as a material for heat radiation.
Thus, such a configuration is not enough to radiate heat transferred from the chip into the air with satisfactory efficiency. There is a fear that heat transferred from the chip to the substrate in particular is accumulated inside the substrate, so that the heat is not radiated into the air efficiently.
Although the patent document 2 has disclosed that the film high in thermal emissivity is provided on the substrate, a specific discussion about a heat transfer path from the chip to the film has not yet been made. Therefore, there is room for improvement if consideration is given to the fact that the heat is radiated into the air more efficiently. There is a fear that heat is accumulated in a heat transfer path set up to attainment of heat produced in the chip to the film in particular.